Torn Apart
by city-dove
Summary: Having my brother be the most feared man in the galaxy. My parents dropped me off on a random plant. Living here for fifteen years of my life. I have always been torn apart, from everything, that I have ever known. Losing my brother, Ben Solo, to the dark side of the force.
1. Prolonge

**Prolouge**

"Kai, you have to get out of here." My mother said, pushing me into a dark room.

"Why do I have to get out of here?" I asked, my mother, as she turned on the light above us.

"Ben has turned to the dark side." She said. My heart, was smashed into a millions pieces. My brother, Ben Solo has turned to the dark said of the force. Just like out grandfather, before us.


	2. Chapter One

Wrapping the piece of cloth, around my head. Not letting in any pieces of dirt, or other small things to get in my eyes. I was walking through the village to get to the forest, on the other side. I have been living on this plane for fifteen or so years, and we always get word on what the first order has done. My heart is always pulling apart, every time. I hear about Kylo Ren killing people, and distorting villages, like this one. But, it hasn't happened yet.

As, I reached the other gate of the village. Looking to my right, I saw a dark object, falling towards the village. Looking closer, I saw that it was a first order ship.

"Everybody get to the forest, now." I shouted, so that the villagers could hear me.

"Why should we listen to you little girl." A man said.

"Okay, man. If you want you and your family to be murdered by the first order, I would run into the forest, and stay in there. Hear me." He grabbed his son, and ran into the forest, like the other villagers. Climbing up a tree, just inside the tree line. Placing myself, where I could see the first order, but they can't see me. A ship landed, and storm troopers came running out. Just, then a much dark colored ship landed, in my view. Watching as a figure wearing all the black clothing walked out. Ben Solo. Or Kylo Ren. My brother, that never knew me.

Reaching my hand out, just an inch away, from another breach. I found an object, near Kylo, and lifted it up into the air. Watching as my brother, looked at the floating object. I was also able to get my brain, to get what he was saying down in the village.

"Someone is using the force, find them, and bring them to me." He said, finally talking, so that he could hear me in his mind, "Ben Solo, do you really think that you could find your sister, who I am. You and you men will never find me. And, I am looking at you as I speak."

"Who is talking?" He screamed, some troopers, looking weirdly at Kylo as he screamed, the line, "my name is not Ben Solo, it's Kylo Ren."

"What ever you say, brother."

"Brother? I have no siblings?"

"Oh, Ben. You do. I was always with you in your childhood, but you never knew that I was your sister."

"Kai." He replied.

"Yes."

"I will come and get you when we come back." He walked out of my view.

"Good luck with that Ben." He didn't say anything, after me. His ship flew away from the village. Coming down from the tree, I went to my hunt, that I call home for fifteen years. I have always lived alone in the hunt. I sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen. Taking my shoes off. And, unwrapping the cloth. My dark/light colored hair fell, to my shoulder. Pulling it back, I put it into a braid, my mother did when I was younger. I have always done, this after I come back here. Going to my bed, I leaned against the headboard. Looking up at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, since it has been a very long day for me.

There was a knock on the door, that woke me up from my nap. Sitting on from the bed, I walked out to the door. Wondering what, or who was going to be standing on the other side. Opening the door to see a woman with short grey hair, that was pulled into a bun.

"Kai, I'm so glad that you are alive." The women, finally spoke up. I knew that voice from all my childhood.

"Mother." We pulled each other into a hug, "come in." She sat down at the table, "so, what brings you to this plane?"

"We got a call that the first order was coming to the village. I was thinking that you may has died in the attack. But, when we got here. No attack had happened. I could see you in all the villagers. Asking them, they said, that there is a woman that lives in a hunt in the forest. And, I knew that it was you, that lived here. I was glad that you are alive, along with the other villagers."

"Mother, I was the one that saved them. I was the one that got the first order to get out of the village." I said.

"How? Did you tell Kylo?"

"I may have told home, all that he knows is that his has a sister."

"Smoke, is really go to get him for not getting you. Smoke doesn't like when people have the force and don't get killed " my mother placed her right hand on her forehead.

"What so wrong with Smoke?"

"He got inside of your brother's head, and started to say bad things about Luke and the other Jedi. Of the first order gets you, they will kill you, Kai. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand. But, why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure, that you were okay." She said, before standing up from the chair. Walking over to the door, "everyone wants you to come back." She soon walked out the door. Biting the tip of my fingers, I looking out the window. This is tearing me even more apart from what is really important to me. And, that is getting my brother Ben back. I guess that will never happen. I just wondering what he is thinking about, now that he knows that he has a sister.

Kylo

Walking into my cell, taking off my mask. Looking at the scar across my face. Touching it, then quickly moving my hand away from my scar. That Trey girl, had this happen to me. The cell door opened, General Hux walked in.

"Kylo, what happened out there?" He said, trying his best not to shout at me. Since, he knows about my anger problems.

"Some girl with able to lift an object, then she started to talk to me in my brain. And, she said that she was my sister. Hux, I have a sister that I never knew about. And, she can use the force. She may be a Jedi for all I know." I said, laying back on the wall.

"I highly doubt that she is a Jedi."

"Hux, she was able to talk with me through my brain. How does that not say Jedi all over it." My scar started to hurt, like it always does, "can you get me a wet cloth for the scar?" Hux walked out of the room.

"Get, Kylo a wet cloth." He shouted from the hall.


End file.
